


Brave little hearts

by Kurai_Tora



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, Persona 4
Genre: Dog Shenanigans, Ghost Shenanigans, Original Persona(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_Tora/pseuds/Kurai_Tora
Summary: After several years together, living as hermits in an aimless venture, Missile and Sissel part ways, promising to meet again, uncaring of how long it may take.While on a walk, a teen detective finds a cheerful dog and adopts it as a pet, not knowing of the secrets it holds. The loyal little warrior pledges to protect his new owner, no matter what may come at him, for he's a good doggie and that's what good doggies do. Not even the strange town of Inaba and its mysteries will be able to discourage him. Come if you dare, Shadows, Missile won't let you harm his master.Detective Prince and Top Pomeranian, a chance encounter makes the Wheel of Fortune shift its path.





	1. Tipping the course of Fate

Since that one dreary night, ten years in a future past, Sissel had lived with Jowd and his family, living a tranquil life as a house cat. He didn't care that he'd never grow, as long he stayed warm and fed, he was content, much unlike Yomiel. He was just a kitten, after all, even if the Temsik had augmented his soul, his desires stayed simple, he only cared about the present, the tomorrow wasn't a source of worry. He had watched Kanon grow, accompanying her first steps until she became a young girl. He served as her assistant whenever she had an idea for some contraption.

He watched as the humans commemorated Lynne's entrance in the police force. Ten long years since when the meteorite fell, practically the same night as when that nightmare took place, but that terrible future had been averted. The cat even got to meet Yomiel again after he was freed from prison, the man was thankful for this new lease on life, one without the Temsik's curse. Then, in a twist of Fate, Missile found himself stuck with a piece of that meteorite, becoming an existence like the feline. It was then that Sissel had Jowd gather the pieces of Temsik and hide it, a job he was more than happy to do, recalling how fearsome it could be. The cat was unwilling to see another Yomiel.

A few more years went by, cat and dog watched as the humans lived... and died. They were too late to help Cabanela, and Jowd was graying. Sissel had fled once Kanon went to university, knowing that he wasn't supposed to live so long. Missile waited a few more years, until Lynne became preoccupied with her own children, before joining the cat. The pair had explored the land where they lived, wandering between cities and rural settlements. As strays, some people took pity on them, but usually left them alone. The dog felt sad that he had to leave his owner, but he was convinced of the risks his existence could pose for her.

As beings touched by the Temsik, there was no real permanent settlement for the two animals, wherever their fancy leaned, there they would go. After a few years of a vagrant life, the dog and the cat found themselves at a crossroad. The black kitten faced the airport as his companion pawed at the grass. ~~"So, what will you do, Missile? I plan to keep traveling, I want to see the world."~~ The Pomeranian had lowered ears, he didn't want to part ways with Sissel, but he yearned for a home life. ~~"I'm sorry... But I prefer to stay here... Maybe I can find someone to protect. Stay safe, alright? I'll wait for you, with a big WELCOME."~~

* * *

A dog was walking through the city, watching the people walking by. He had meant what he said, he wanted to find a new owner. But despite his cute and cuddly appearance, nobody could spare him more than one glance. Missile was usually optimistic, yet the continuous ignorance from the humans was making him wilt. _~~"Sissel... Was this how you felt when you were a stray?"~~_ Then he shook off his insecurities, determined to soldier forth until he found someone who'd accept him. He had even taken a dip in a river, to take a bath, just to improve his appearance after he dried out.

It was a bit windy today, the dog recalled his time as a leaf in the wind. _~~"Brr... that was scary..."~~_ ~~~~The scent of the food from the fishermen was tempting... _ ~~"No, no, if they catch me, I'll be sent to the pound!"~~_ ~~~~Still, he wanted a bite of meat... "Whoa-!" When a cap flew past his eyes, a primal call surged inside him and he valiantly dashed to catch it before it fell in the river. _ ~~"YAHOO! I STILL GOT IT!"~~_ He turned around to see if someone was chasing after the cap, spotting a young person running in his direction. ~~_"Oooh! Is this my big chance?"_~~ Missile sat down prim and proper, hoping this person would be his new owner.

Naoto had feared she'd have to jump in the water to recover her cap, luckily a dog had snagged it before it could happen. She approached the animal cautiously, wary of startling it. _"A Pomeranian, it looks well cared for despite the tattered collar."_ The dog didn't run away, letting her take the cap as she crouched to check its health. "Hey there, who's a good boy?" She hesitated a little before patting its head, but it didn't even try to bite her, pressing against her hand instead. "Let's see..." She held the tag on the ratty leather. "Missile?" ~~"THAT'S MY NAME!"~~ The dog got crazy and jumped her, almost drowning her with affectionate licks.

"Hey, calm down! Heel, heel." Missile whimpered at the order, but obediently stopped his display of joy and sat down. "... This collar looks old... Don't you have an owner?" The dog tilted his head at the teen. "Hmm..." She took out her cellphone and called her grandfather to get permission to adopt a dog, noticing it had a case of tip-tap paws and puppy eyes. "... Do you want to come with me?" At this no order could have held him back. ~~"YES!"~~ He pounced on Naoto and showed her why dogs were mankind's bestest friends. "I guess that's a yes."

She sat up while holding the giddy animal, its eyes were sparkling with unlimited happiness. "But before I take you home, there're some things that must be done first, understood?" Missile whimpered quizzically. "Don't worry, I won't abandon you." She took the eager dog to a vet to check it and see if it had a chip or similar. The dog watched with curiosity as the man with white clothes waved a funny thing over his back. ~~"Eh? What is that huge needle?"~~ Missile's eyes bugged out at the realization as Naoto held him tightly while the man parted his dense fur. ~~"NOOOO!"~~ He yowled in Naoto's grip in loud and vocal protest.

But the vet still jabbed him with the vaccines and made notes on an ID booklet about the dog. "Pomeranian, about one or two years old, fully caught up on the vaccines. It's already spayed... Here." The animal thought it was over, but the bad man came with an even larger needle and stuck it in his hide. ~~"WHY? WHAT A CRUEL WORLD!"~~ Naoto had ringing ears at the drawn out miserable howl. "There, now he's chipped." Missile sulked in a corner of the vet's holding spaces as his owner went out to do something after taking his measures. _~~"I HATE NEEDLES!"~~_

But the chipper animal soon bounced back and saw Naoto approach with a harness and leash, accepting to get it on. "Now, Missile, are you ready to go home?" The dog nodded and darted away, stretching the leash taut, but his owner pulled him back. "My house is in the other direction." The Pomeranian simply did a 180 and reattempted a mad dash. ~~"Come on, Missy, we should make haste!"~~ Missile was a bundle of energy, but Naoto managed to follow his pace. "What an excitable little thing..." He'd enter in barking spells just from hearing a leaf land behind him, to the point Grandpa Shirogane had almost thrown a slipper at the rackety bugger.

But neither of them would dare to send the dog away, he was a much needed source of joy in the house. _"Whoever trained you was either patient as a saint, or as stubborn as you."_ Those were the things Naoto would end up thinking as Missile showcased the vast amount of commands he could take, he even managed to find one of Grandpa's lost neckties when the man had grumbled over its loss, perhaps the dog used to belong to a detective, considering its uncanny tracking ability. _"But I never saw any lost dog ad..."_ Maybe his former owner was deceased... _"Whoever you were, don't worry, I'll take care of Missile."_

* * *

Somewhere else, an agent spotted a young cat as it used its charm to ask for food, deciding to take it with her, but that's a tale for another time.


	2. A foolish death

There had been a time during their travels when Sissel and Missile agreed to not abuse their Ghost Tricks, for it could paint a target on them, not to mention the possible scars they might inflict on someone forced to remember their death. Heck, Sissel had patently refused to inflict such a profound trauma on Lynne in that torturous day, when the Mino statue loomed threateningly over the then little girl. The blackie had patiently explained to the Pomeranian the reason they couldn't go saving people from dying as they did in that long night, those untouched by Temsik would end up dead one day, they would only delay the inevitable.

But all those conversations flew out of the window and into a dumpster to be carted straight to the recycling plant when the doggy looked at the broken glass stained in red. ~~"Missy..."~~ He heard the desperate people, faintly hearing someone scream for an ambulance, but he knew it was too late... _~~"I can't accept this... Naoto..."~~_ His beady eyes faced the flickering blue flame as the world became tinged in green. _~~"Sorry, Sissel... I can't keep our promise..."~~_ His master was still unconscious, so he had time, he just needed to be fast, then she wouldn't even remember this. ~~"I'll save you, this fate isn't right."~~

A paw was extended towards the soul, Missile concentrated and made it so time would be rewound, giving him four minutes to avert this death. He opened his eyes to a calm street, but he knew they were soon to enter a bustling zone, the place where that darned fate would become reality. ~~"I wanna go this way!"~~ The Pomeranian tugged on his leash, pretending he was about to mark territory on the spindly tree. "Alright, be fast." He could feel in his little heart that time was ticking, he just had to stall her so she wouldn't wander into the danger zone. ~~"Oh no, I need more time!"~~

His ears perked up, he could hear that engine coming fast, he had to find another way to buy time. ~~"Oh, there's a dog in that house!"~~ He started barking like mad, setting off the one behind the gates into returning the favor, not minding the fact it was a huge Tosa Inu who looked pissed at him. "Missile, why are you acting like this?" Naoto tried to pull him away, but he dug his paws on the curb and continued to bark his little head off. _~~"Just wait a bit more! Until the bad car goes away!"~~_ He then ran around her legs, making his leash tangle on her, frustrating her attempts to make him resume the walk. "Where...?"

His doggy heart almost jumped off his mouth, but as he heard tires squealing before a car crashed on a pole, thankfully not harming anyone else, he sighed with relief. ~~"But the voice I heard...!"~~ He tried to see if his owner had some reaction that indicated if she remembered her death. "I don't know what got on you... But I think we should go home." That was a weight off his tiny shoulders, he didn't mind it that this walk was cut short, as long his master was alive, that was all that mattered. As the eager animal ran as far the leash allowed, Naoto frowned at some disjointed memories, rubbing her forehead to focus.

The teen could swear that she had seen a vehicle speeding in her direction, but it made no sense. _"Was it a premonition...?"_ She had no idea, and it was bothering her. She held back a flinch when a bolt of phantom pain shot through her. _"Those screams..."_ She watched as the Pomeranian pounced after a butterfly, almost headbutting a post. But could her odd memories have a real explanation? Naoto also began wondering what brought about Missile's erratic behavior, he had acted out from the blue, in a way that seemed plotted. 

* * *

Missile felt that something was amiss and lifted his head from the pillow, seeing his master staring at him from her desk, she was clicking a pen as she held an analytical gaze over him. _~~"Did I do something? I don't remember chewing any socks... Oh... no..."~~_ He lowered his ears once the penny dropped as to what his master most probably was thinking about. _~~"She remembers."~~_ He wondered what would happen now, would he be treated like a freak, as Sissel had predicted? He gulped with fear, but held his head high and waited for her to start talking, ready to accept the consequences.

Naoto had been raised by her grandfather to be a skeptic, a necessary trait to be a detective who used reasoning based on facts. Fact one: Missile had suddenly acted strange minutes before that car crash, clearly seeking to make her unable to reach that street. Fact two: the dog had sighed in the instant he heard the crash, almost as if he had expected it. Fact three: he had scanned her face in the few seconds following the accident, as if he feared to see some abnormal expression. Fact four: the vivid memory of screeching braking and pain, too real to be a lucid daydream.

And if his behavior was a reliable indicative, this dog was clever, far more than even some breeds touted as holding high intelligence. "Missile." His ears were stiff and he was trembling slightly. "... Can you understand me?" The Pomeranian nodded slowly, looking... _"Guilt."_ Naoto shook her head, this was a surreal experience, this animal wasn't your usual pet. And she was talking with a dog as if it were another person. "Tch-! If only you could speak..." The dog seemed to fight with himself, hesitating before sitting by her. "What the-!" The world was green-washed, and the dog seemed to flicker with blue flames.

 ~~"Missy, don't send me away..."~~ This was a strange experience, Naoto wasn't exactly listening to Missile, it was akin to how telepathy was described, thoughts would appear in her mind as the dog twisted himself with anxiety. Missile was rattling about someone called Sissel and how they'd use the dog as a scratching post before hopping into a tangent about saving his old owner from premature death. _"I'm getting lost..."_ The teen held her head in disbelief, this was much beyond anything she had expected, she was floored at what this dog turned out to be. "What is... this?" She looked around, taking in the strange view.

 ~~"The Ghost World..."~~ The human let out a shaky sigh, struggling to regain her bearings. "What happened before the car crash?" Missile whimpered, should he really explain what happened? ~~"You... died. So I used my Ghost Tricks to save you."~~ Alright, that explained why the dog seemed to have gone mental, and now she could remember some details of that averted fate. ~~"I wanted to save you before you woke up... Is Missile a bad dog...?"~~ The young detective was silent as Missile beat himself over his blunder, his thoughts were bare for her to see. If dogs could cry, he'd be bawling a waterfall by now. ~~"I'm sorry...!"~~

Missile's feelings were completely exposed to his owner, he sincerely had acted to save her, it was an honesty rare among humans. He was only a dog, ulterior motives were nonexistent in his mind. His focus slipped to the point they left that world. "Calm down." Naoto picked him up and hugged the dog, hearing his whimpering. "You're the best of doggies." She petted his head. "You did save me, and that's what matters, right?" She reassured him that she wasn't angry, but thankful. "Don't worry." The Pomeranian had recovered his starry puppy eyes. ~~"I WON'T!"~~

* * *

Missile had expressed his will to defend his owner from any dangers, volunteering his powers for that end. ~~"Hey, maybe I can help you with your detective job! I'm VERY good at finding things!"~~ Naoto had figured it wouldn't hurt to learn more about Ghost Tricks, seeing how he insisted to be useful. The demonstration involved him making some things in her room swap places and turn on the lamp. ~~"Too bad I can't use phone line travel... But I learned to manipulate things!"~~ The dog also spoke of when he had helped to unravel a plot of revenge, although it sounded a tad far-fetched to her.

The dog, despite his cuddly and cutesy appearance, had proved himself as a top-rate tracking dog, annoying his owner with his exuberant joy and pride at the praises. "I already got the message, can you stay quiet for a minute?" And the way some police officers said the pair were like birds of a feather served to strike some nerves in Naoto. Better than they seemed to be, surprisingly effective, lots of potential in a small pack, solving cases that would end up closed. She thought this viewpoint demeaning. _"Well, Missile helps by getting testimonies from the victims..."_ Then, the dog came to her with a question. ~~"Why do you pretend to be male, Missy?"~~ She had no idea of how to explain and just told him not to worry about it.

One day, as the Pomeranian lazily snoozed in the sunlight... "Missile." He perked up from his favorite cushion, seeing Naoto preparing to travel. "What do you think of going to Inaba?" The dog dashed to his toy box and tried to drag it to the luggage. "Hey, calm down, I'll pack those later." Missile snorted and sat in the trunk, settling in as if to say 'don't you dare to leave me behind'. "You won't go in there. There's a carrier." The dog huffed with relief and jumped off, letting his owner resume packing without extra interruptions. Once the harness and leash were on, he puffed out his chest with anticipation. ~~"Be ready, Inaba! Here comes MISSILE!"~~


End file.
